


A stick in the mud

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [13]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David has all the braincells, M/M, actually no they have no braincells, based on a tumblr prompt, dumbass friends, one braincell squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: He comes around the corner and stops still as he sees that the boys are covered head to toe in mud, it’s matted into their hair, covering every inch of their clothing, sucking the colours they are wearing into a thick brown mess.“What….the….fuck?” David asks slowly, the boys smile sheepishly at him while Matteo just stares at him knowing that they are all about to get their asses whooped.





	A stick in the mud

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! so this fic is based on two prompts sent to me on Tumblr!! (@darkdodielove)
> 
> “YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!” and “Okay, so maybe I didn’t see that coming.”
> 
> tbh I don't necessarily like what I wrote but I'm too tired to scrap this. (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!!)

David knew getting into a relationship with Matteo would be a messy adventure, from drunken late-night adventures with his friends to trying to escape the ticket collector on the bus with different, elaborate stories, questions and lies, to waking up early to Matteo cooking him breakfast. 

He was prepared for the good, bad and the confusing moments but what he wasn’t prepared for was coming home from school, walking into the apartment to several sets of extremely muddy footprints on the hardwood floors and the carpet. David’s brain just went to thinking that people had broken into the apartment but that thought vanishes as soon as he hears Matteo and his friends playing around. 

He comes around the corner and stops still as he sees that the boys are covered head to toe in mud, it’s matted into their hair, covering every inch of their clothing, sucking the colours they are wearing into a thick brown mess. 

“What….the….fuck?” David asks slowly, the boys smile sheepishly at him while Matteo just stares at him knowing that they are all about to get their asses whooped. 

“What in gods name happened to you four?” David asks and just stares on as the boy's fumble for an explanation, they talk over each other and David just sighs. He toes off his shoes, making sure not to step in the mud that the boys tracked into the apartment, he takes off his jacket and places his backpack next to the hallway cabinet. 

“Be honest with me, you sweet stupid dumbasses,” he says that last part under his breath but he means it. Jonas, Abdi and Carlos look at Matteo for him to explain what happened.

“Well, we were chilling down at the lake and one of us, who shall remain unnamed, thought it would be a good idea to go swimming, which we all thought was a good idea,” Matteo says guiltily. David furrows his eyebrows. 

“Oh no, I remember saying that it was a bad idea,” Jonas perks up and says. 

“And the water looked alright so we went in,” Abdi adds in before Matteo could resume the story. 

“Uh-huh,” David says with a sigh. 

“But it turns out that the water was completely muddy and gross which is why we are covered n mud,” Matteo says in a way that sounds like a “ta-da” should have been added at the end. 

“Who could have seen that coming?” Jonas mutters and Matteo rolls his eyes. 

“Okay, so maybe I didn’t see that coming.”

“Yeah well I did,” Jonas snarks back at his best friend. 

“Shut up because David looks like he’s about to murder us,” Carlos says loudly. 

David walks over to his boyfriend and his friends and claps them on the back of their heads. 

“You said to be honest, stop hitting me,” Matteo laughs and ducks his head out of the way when David goes deliver another wack to his head. 

“Go get cleaned up, all of you,” he orders, they all murmur variations of “yes sir”, most with snickers and a sarcastic tone. 

Nothing would have prepared to see four adult babies covered in mud but that's what comes along with dating Matteo Florenzi. 


End file.
